swordsandpotionsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Cortillaen
Welcome Hi, welcome to Swords and Potions Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cortillaen page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Re: Hello! I replied on my talk page, but in case you don't see it, here is the reply: Hi Cortillaen! Welcome to the Wiki! I'd have to agree that customer pages are pretty difficult to read right now. I, myself don't always know which character is which, nor do I know much about what they accept or don't. I see the checks and x's on the table you're working on. I have to ask, since I don't know much about it, if a given customer will accept one type of light armor and not another. Or if they accept one, will they accept them all? That's what the checks and x's seem to communicate, so I want to be sure. As for making the table vertical, I'm afraid you'd have to do that by hand - add/remove columns/rows and fill them in. In the section abover this conversation, you can read where Techhead and I were talking about creating a page with a general list of all items that would show their research cycle as well as other/another page with a more detailed list seperated into item groups that would contain all the information. Is that what you had in mind as well? Let me know what you think. (You can reply to that post) A quick help for talk pages: when you create a new topic, just click the "add message" button near their username and just add a title and then type what you want to say. When replying, hit the "edit" button next to the title of your message and return and indent (indent button is located on the toolbar above the typing field) then type your reply and add your signiture. Here is a Wikia help guide you might find useful: link. As far as asthetics go, on this test page you can see some table asthetics. As soon as I have access to the css file, I will make it standard so that no one has to do anything to get it to look just right. For now, in the tables you create, for every cell that you want gray (title cells and whatnot) just make sure to identify them as table header (th) cells. This way, when I make the css changes, it will automatically make those changes for you. To identify a cell as a TH cell, right-click it > cell > cell properties, and in the box that pops up, change the "Cell Type" from "Data" to "Header" and you're done. :] I hope I explained everything ok. If anything is confusing, just let me know. ToxicCosmos 06:16, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Love your item acceptance by class page!